Two Worlds Collide
by Gabi Evans
Summary: Porque eles eram de dois mundos totalmente diferentes. Eram as faces opostas de uma moeda. E, como uma moeda, dependiam dos dois lados para estar ali.


**Two Worlds Collide**

**Resumo: **Porque eles eram de dois mundos totalmente diferentes. Eram as faces opostas de uma moeda. E, como uma moeda, dependiam dos dois lados para estar ali.

**Disclaimer: **Todo mundo da J.K., uhules.

**Sobre a fic: **Inspiração de domingo. Short, song-fic, _Two Worlds_, Demi Lovato. Espero que gostem.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily Evans. Um nome comum, evidentemente, mas uma personalidade singular. Ela era engraçada, meiga, simpática, raivosa, estressada, brigona, faladeira, tímida, boba, séria, romântica, realista. Ela queria tanta coisa da vida, tanta coisa. Queria um trabalho que pudesse ajudar alguém, queria se apaixonar perdidamente e queria ser amada, queria ser livre. Mas havia, sim, havia algo que a impedia de tudo na sua vida. O seu medo de voar.

-

She was given the world

_Ela ganhou o mundo_

So much that she couldn't see

_Tanto que ela não podia ver_

And she needed someone

_E ela precisava de alguém_

To show her

_Para mostrar a ela_

Who she could be

_O que ela poderia ser_

-

Lily sempre foi uma garota pé no chão. Brilhante, realmente. Do tipo monitora, monitora-chefe, aluna excelente, amiga maravilhosa. Era inteligente, e, por mais que negasse, era bonita também. Era modesta, justa, sonhadora. Tinha histórias para contar. Conhecida em toda a Hogwarts. Símbolo de bondade. Não havia uma única alma viva que ela não parasse para ajudar, fosse quem fosse. Lily Evans tinha o mundo. Mas, ao contrário do que pensava, precisava _sim_ de alguém que estivesse lá com ela, segurando a sua mão. Alguém que mostrasse a ela quem poderia ser e quão longe iria. Alguém que acreditasse nela. Mas ela tinha um problema, um problema grande. Tinha medo de voar.

-

And she tried to survive

_E ela tentou sobreviver_

Wearing her heart

_Vestindo seu coração_

On her sleeve

_Em s__ua manga_

And I needed you

_E eu preciso_

To believe

_Para __acreditar_

-

Por anos e anos escondeu seu coração em um lugar inalcançável. Alguns poucos garotos que chegaram perto, muito perto, foram repelidos instantaneamente. Ela precisava de alguém, mas tinha medo. Medo de que seus pés fossem arrancados do chão, e que nunca mais voltassem. Tinha medo de se ferir se uma queda ocorresse. Era tão frágil por baixo da pose de durona. Uma queda, uma queda realmente grande, se magoaria tanto. Ela tinha medo de tentar, mas precisava de alguém. Agora, sempre. E foi então que ele apareceu. A verdade, simples e radiante, era que ele _sempre _estivera ali. Lily só não enxergava, antes. Não permitiu que se aproximasse por muito tempo. Não queria seu coração nas mãos de alguém como ele. Não, jamais. Ninguém teria seu coração. Ninguém.

-

You had your dreams

_  
Você teve seus sonhos__  
_

I have mine

_Tenho os meus__  
_

You had your fears

_Você teve seus medos__  
_

I was fine

_Eu estava bem__  
_

Showed me

_Me mostrou __  
_

What I couldn't find

_O que eu não poderia encontrar__  
_

When two different worlds Collide

_Quando dois mundos diferentes colidem_

-

Então, os mundos entraram em reta de colisão. O dela e o dele. Ela percebeu que, talvez, não fosse tão desagradável quanto pensava. Mas, ainda assim, não impediu seus olhos de se fecharem quando a explosão ia acontecer. Não aconteceu. Ergueu os olhos, esperando. Nada. E então, e somente então, ela viu o sorriso dele, e nada mais importava. Porque os dois mundos deles não foram feitos para se destruir, não, não. Foram feitos para se completar. Lily deixou que ele chegasse mais perto. Deixou que dividisse seu mundo. E, por um tempo, foi só isso. Amizade. A mais bela amizade de toda a sua vida. A que mais faria diferença. A que fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Só tinha um único problema entre eles. Ele voava, plenamente. Ele tinha se entregado. E ela tinha medo de voar.

-

She was scared of it all

_Ela estava com medo de tudo_

Watching from far away

_Assistindo de longe_

She was given the role

_Nunca sabíamos apenas quando era pra jogar_

Never knew

_Nunca sabíamos_

Just when to play

_Apenas quando era pra jogar_

And she tried to survive

_E ela tentou sobreviver_

Living her life on her own

_Viver a sua vida do seu jeito__  
_

Always afraid of the throne

_Sempre o medo do que ia acontecer_

But you're giving me streght to find home

_Mas você me deu força pra achar esperança_

-

E então, a bomba caiu em cima de sua cabeça com uma força inumana. Ela não conseguia acreditar. Estava apaixonada, e logo pelo seu melhor amigo! Ele tinha envolvido seu coração com as mãos, e agora era dele. O que podia fazer? Voaria, finalmente? Não. Ela tinha _medo._ Preferiu o afastamento. Não se arriscaria, como sempre. Ficaria com os dois pés no chão, segura. Ficaria ali, bem ali. Um dia o sentimento iria embora, tinha certeza. E ele, continuaria voando, até encontrar alguém que tivesse coragem suficiente para ir com ele.

-

You had your dreams

_  
Você teve seus sonhos__  
_

I have mine

_Tenho os meus__  
_

You had your fears

_Você teve __seus medos__  
_

I was fine

_Eu estava bem__  
_

Showed me

_Me mostrou __  
_

What I couldn't find

_O que eu não poderia encontrar__  
_

When two different worlds Collide

_Quando dois mundos diferentes colidem_

-

"Eu seguro você, Lily." Ele disse, um dia, depois de muita protelação. Ela não lhe dirigia a palavra, mais. Ele estava muito, muito triste. Não entendia. Depois de tanto tempo a amando, e depois de estar tão perto do seu objetivo, ela o repelia? "Eu tenho medo de voar, James." A garota respondeu, somente. "Eu tinha medo de amar." A frase ecoou por seus ouvidos por um tempo antes que ela erguesse o rosto, curiosa. "Tinha?" Perguntou, e ele acenou. "Sim. Tinha. Sabe por que não tenho mais?" E, perante a resposta negativa da menina, ele disse. "Porque eu te amo, Lily."

-

She was scared, unprepared

_  
Ela estava assustada, despreparada_

Lost in the dark

_  
Perdida no escuro__  
_

Falling Apart

_Desmoronando  
_

I can't survive

_Eu só posso sobreviver_

With you by my side

_Com você ao meu lado_

We're gonna be alright

_Nós vamos ficar bem_

This is what happens

_Isso é o que acontece_

When two worlds collide

_Quando dois mundos diferentes colidem_

-

Ainda houve muita hesitação, brigas e pensamento negativo depois da declaração. Mas Lily Evans sabia que as histórias só terminavam bem se ambas as partes fossem sinceras. Ela o amava, e se arriscaria por ele. Confiaria, pela primeira vez. Deixar-se-ia levar pela ventania. Seria ela mesma. Amaria. E então, finalmente, ela voou. Voou, e nunca mais voltou a encostar os pés no chão. Porque é assim quando dois mundos diferentes colidem: eles não saem da mesma órbita. Eles podem ser diferentes, estranhos, certinhos, desorganizados, ocludos, ruivos, meigos, bravos, brigões, fofos, gentis, companheiros. Não importa. Eram dois mundos, Lily Evans e James Potter. Os dois mundos mais perfeitos e melhor feitos um para o outro. Porque todo mundo já sabia que eles iam ficar juntos no final.


End file.
